


Sky's Kinktober Day 31! Happy Halloween!

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/F, F/M, Full Moon, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: They are all dating each other and are wolves.





	Sky's Kinktober Day 31! Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters depicted are 21 or older in this fic.

Hunk had been the one to help Lance in the kitchen since he was affectively the best cook. Lance being the only Omega in their seven unit pack meant the others had to help him out when they could. Hunk had him at cooking much to his displeasure. Not that Lance actively complained. He loved spending time with all of them in domestic settings, and learning new tricks from Hunk was always fun. 

 

Allura was the strongest in the pack, and the biggest breadwinner too! She was often the last one to help around the house they all shared. 

 

The heavens know Keith and Shiro could only produce simple dishes. They were Alpha's, much like Allura, but were a notch under her in the power totem. They were fine with her leading the pack, they  _ welcomed _ it even. 

 

Halloween landed on a full moon! The daytime was a time to spend with each other. To party! Lance loved Halloween, and he made sure his packmates knew it! 

 

So they had agreed to have festivities in the daytime before their hunt… and eventual bonding. 

 

Lance quivered at the thought. Tonight was going to be a long night for Lance. 

 

They were standing over a bonfire in the daytime, roasting s'mores. The wind had a chill to it, and if it weren't for their raised temperatures then he's sure they'd complain about the cold. 

 

Lance huffed, pushing his witches hat up to see better. He was lucky it wasn't too windy today. 

 

Pidge hummed twirling her stick over the fire, she was dressed up as little red riding hood. 

 

Hunk was sipping on a beer, wearing a button up flannel shirt. He wore fake ears and tail that attached to his belt. Pidge had convinced him to match with her, and they both thought it was hilarious. 

 

Keith, and Shiro both were unsurprisingly bland with their costumes. Vampires. A cheap cliche! His costume was basically just two pin pricks on the neck. No pizazz! At least Shiro had a cute Victorian vampire look going for him. 

 

Lance was a space mage. He made his whole costume himself, plus Allura's! She had said she wanted to be a fairy for her costume. Lance was more than happy to put it together for her, he desperately wanted the head alpha to be pleased with him. 

 

Needless to say Lance was an amazing Omega, and she was happily pleased with her outfit. 

 

“It will be dark soon.” Allura stated calmly. 

 

That was the cue to strip off their clothes. They placed it in a chest Shiro lugged out at Allura's request. 

 

Allura was the first to shift. Her bones snapping as she fell forward. The shifting was Lance's least favorite part of a full moon. He hated watching the ones he loved have to go through pain, but… it was still better than a blood fever from forcing yourself not to shift. Something that turns you into a real monster. 

 

Lance was always last to shift, as he was the weakest in the pack. Everyone looked different… yet still similar to their human selves. 

 

Allura was pure white, with beautiful blue eyes. Shiro's coat was patchy white and black with steel eyes. Keith always helped Shiro into his prosthetic once he had shifted. It had taken quite a few years after Shiro lost the limb to get something that he could run on. Keith himself had a almost completely midnight black coat, with stunning purple eyes. Hunk had a patchy coat much like Shiro's, but it was tan and brown. His eyes displayed two different colors one black, one green in wolf form. Pidge's coat was a sandy color, and her eyes were a plain brown. 

 

Lance's coat wasn't very special. There wasn't much  _ special _ about him by way of just his look in wolf form. But being an Omega did give him some powers. He could control emotions, which was a great plus around wolves. Along with certain… human wolf benefits. Omegas also make the pack stronger through sex. The full moon was a time to shift… and fuck. 

 

Not  _ in _ wolf form! You  _ nasty _ ! 

 

They took to running. Allura at the head, Lance in the back. They all ran for hours. Paws sinking into the soft earth, which admittedly left great. It made Lance's heart sing with joy. His inner wolf was happy. 

 

His inner  _ Omega _ wolf was anxious. He knew what would be next. 

 

They were always dirty after a run, so Allura made sure to install a outdoor shower. Only when they were clean, and Lance made  _ sure _ they were, would they be able to go back in the house. 

 

The part Lance had been eager for the most was here… time to bond. 

 

Bonding is a intimate experience amongst packs, and without an Omega almost impossible to complete. Omegas made a pack whole. 

 

Allura had her hands on Lance first, pushing him down on the huge bed in the upstairs room. Everyone usually slept separately, each having a small room of their own. The upstairs room, with the plush blankets on the humongous bed… was the bonding room. Customized to Lance's whims. Everyone even had color coded pillows! 

 

Lance let go of a gasp as Allura fingered him open. He'd start slicking soon… something he never really got used to after the bite. Unlike the Alpha's in the pack, Lance was bitten. Pidge, Hunk, and him were attacked one night by a wolf with blood fever. Allura was the one who found the three of them after picking up the sudden scent of three new wolves. 

 

She was used to taking in oddballs. She happened upon Shiro while she was still in her father's pack, right after the accident that caused him to lose his arm. Keith, a child at the time, clinged onto Shiro. Allura had compassion for them, and so began their ragtag pack. 

 

A perfect pack in Lance's opinion. 

 

Allura could feel the slick pool in her finger's. She smiled down at Lance, her posh accent coming through… sending chills directly to Lance's dick. “You're doing wonderful, Lance. Shiro?” 

 

Since she lacked a penis, she often had Shiro fill Lance first as she watched in pleasant content. 

 

Shiro growled over him. He was patient, but he was also a Alpha. His dick was hard as he tried to press in it, failing as it slid against his balls. Allura tsked at Shiro before grasping his dick, making sure it glided in smoothly this time. 

 

She sat back, motioning for the others to start as well. Hunk liked to play with Keith, and Keith… the runt of a Alpha he was  _ loved _ to be played with. Hunk's large hands found Keith's torso. He pulled the small Alpha into his lap, laving at him softly. Keith's dick pressed into Hunk's tummy. Hunk's thick cock peered between Keith's open legs. Hunk's next move was to plant the Alpha firmly in his lap so that their dicks could rub together. Keith liked being penetrated, but it simply wasn't ideal with the moon running through their veins. Keith didn't self lubricate, and preparing was too much for them currently. Handjobs were great though. Especially with a man like Hunk at your neck. 

 

Pidge crawled over to Allura, softly kissing her shoulder. Allura turned from the display before her to look at Pidge. She kissed Allura again softly. “Soon, Love.” Allura cooed in Pidge's ear. 

 

Shiro loved keeping the pace slow, rucking up only at the perfect moment to hit Lance's sweet spot. Every time Lance moaned out it would send a shockwave through the room. Lance was connected to everyone on a spiritual level, leaving them all to feel the same pleasure Lance did. 

 

And Lance was about to be sent into pure ecstasy thanks to Shiro. His knot… something only male wolves possessed, breached Lance's rim. Allura made a sound of praise as Lance took it all, filling with Shiro's seed. 

 

It was only after Lance finally came that Allura turned back to Pidge. Kissing her softly on the lips, her hands cupping the younger woman's breasts. Pidge loved the touches from her Alpha, but her aim was lower. She carefully kissed down Allura's neck… then chest… stomach. Soon she reached her beautiful cunt. She eyed her Alpha for permission, which was soon granted. Pidge licked at her. Making sure to show her clit plenty of love. 

 

Keith came in Hunk's hand, the big man not too far behind. Once their first orgasm was out of the way Hunk brought Keith over to Shiro and Lance. Hunk propped Lance against himself, and once the knot was free Keith was between his legs. His cock hard again so quickly since he didn't knot. He was a mess as he slotted himself into Lance's hole. Keith wasn't slow like Shiro. He pumped his hips at a hard pace into Lance. He was chasing his orgasm as if he was hunting it. All Lance could do was gasp and moan as he thumped into Hunk's chest. Hunk wanted Lance to come, so he tweaked one of Lance's nipples, and his other on his cock. 

 

The reaction was instant. Lance groaned as he came again, desperately clamping down on Keith's cock. Keith reacted by popping his knot deep in Lance. Hunk smeared Lance's come on his slightly bloated tummy. He then took that same hand and pulled Keith in my the back of the neck to lock lips with him. And Lance, who was still locked on Keith's dick, slumped against Keith's open shoulder.

 

Shiro had joined the gals while the other three were fucking around. Pidge quickly moved out of the way when Shiro tapped her shoulder. Allura knew Shiro wanted to mount her, and he waited with his cock hard between his legs for her to allow him to. She smiled, extending her hand towards him to touch his face. He leaned into it before he found himself sliding in. Again, keeping the same slow pace from earlier. Slow enough that Pidge started to eat out Shiro's ass. He yelped when he felt the tongue against his ass, but soon he was pressing back into it. Pidge really liked eating out the others in her pack. Allura would only allow Shiro to be still for so long. 

 

They all fucked until they could no longer. Exhausted, some already asleep in their nest. A quiet peace stayed ever quiet in the room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the cut off! I just don't have the time to make this any longer right now.


End file.
